Who's That Girl?
by Grace Buckley
Summary: Tenten decided to bring Neji on a date he will definitely never forget. A date to remember.Please READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:Dressing Him Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Who's that Girl?**

**Chapter 1: Dressing Him Up**

Neji and Ten-ten are together now. Every weekend, they go out on a date. Neji went to Ten-ten's house to pick her up. He thought that this is just one of their usual dates. But Ten-ten want this one to be as special and as memorable as possible.

_Bring… (doorbell rings)_

"Neji, you're here!" she dragged him inside.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out on a mission. C'mon let's go to my room." She dragged him again.

"What for? We're suppose to go out, right?" he asked, looking confused.

"I know. But we have to do this first so c'mon."

When they got into her room, she immediately locked the door and stared at him flirtatiously.

"What are you doing?" he's nervous now.

"You know what?" looking at him with goofy eyes. "You're even prettier than me if ever you're a girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he looked at her suspiciously.

She didn't answer but instead she ransacked her closet as if looking for something. When she finally found it, she handed it over to Neji. She smiles maniacally. His nervousness grew deeper.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Obviously that's a dress so you have to put that on."

"But this is a girl's dress. I bet this is yours."

"No, that's not mine. I bought that for you."

"What! Don't tell me…" his face in horror.

"Yup, you're right. So go on."

"No, no, no. There's no way I'm wearing this thing. No way!" he threw it over to Ten-ten's face.

"Oh, don't be a whiner. Just do it, please." She looked at him like an innocent child, with her bottom lip stuck out.

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!" Ten-ten mimic his word.

"YES!" he covered his mouth, not believing what he just said.

"You said yes, you said yes!" she was jumping all over like crazy.

Neji gritted his teeth. "It was supposed to be a no!"

"But you just said yes. I can't believe a Hyuuga turn to his words."

"No, I don't!"

"So you'll do it?"

"…"

Ten-ten looked at him with very hopeful eyes, giving him an…_If you love me, you'll do it for me…_look.

Neji could read her face…and out of sympathy and love…

"Fine, I'll do it."

Ten-ten jumped over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Alright! Thanx, you're the best. Do you need a hand?"

"No thanks, I could manage."

"You have to wear all this, ok?"

"Including this?"

"Of course, you're not a girl unless you have boobs. Do you want me to help you with that?"

"I said I could manage." He looked disgusted.

"Ok, I'll be back once you're done."

She left him. Meanwhile, she went to the bathroom to change her clothes as well. She wears the same dress as Neji. Only she wears red. When she came back to her room…

"Wow! You look classic!" she blurted out.

Neji wears a pink dress that runs up to his knees, a white blazer (for hiding his masculine arms), and a bra with thick padding. (the bra is pink too )

"I look stupid."

"No, of course not. You look great in pink. Good thing you know how to wear a bra."

"Hmm" he shook away his head.

"Ok, we have to match up something with that." She brought out a pair of pink high-heeled sandals from her cabinet.

"Don't tell me…"

"You're right again."

"But wearing this dress is bad enough, what more wearing that…'thing'."

"Look, you can't go out there wearing that dress with your boots. You'll look stupid. And besides, these heels match your dress. See, they're pink."

"Alright, alright. Give me that."

"No, let me handle this." She slipped the sandals on Neji's feet just like in Cinderella.

"Now, try to walk with it." She demanded. Neji got up and started to walk.

"Damn, these heels are killing me!"

"Don't worry you'll get used to that soon. You're a genius, right? Now, just few finishing touches and you're done."

She took out a make-up kit from the cabinet. This time, Neji is furious.

"Oh, great. Now what?" he snapped.

"Your get-up is incomplete without make-up. Don't worry. You're in good hands."

"Wearing this dress is bad, the heels are worse, and now…you want me to wear a make up?"

"Yes. C'mon, you've gone this far, just continue with it." She looked at him with that look again.

'_I can't believe I love this girl.' _He really wants to cry.He released a big sigh and… "Ok, just make it snappy."

"OK!"

Ten-ten started putting make-up on Neji's face, complete with foundation, blush-on, mascara, eye shadows, eyeliner, and all that crap. But her favorite was the pink shimmering lipstick she puts on his lips. He looked very cute and kissable. Then she took off his forehead protector. This time he protested.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just relax, will ya? I know what I'm doin."

She applied a concealer on his forehead and a few foundations. His eyes widened when he saw his curse seal disappeared.

"I can't believe I can be this curse seal free!"

"That is what I call make-up magic. My mom taught me that."

"Cool. Thanx." He was so happy. He still can't believe it. Somehow, his anger fades away.

After that, she untied his brown locks to make it fully loose and started to brush it. She can't believe how beautiful his hair was, even prettier than hers. She can't help but wonder how he takes care of his hair.

"Oh Neji, look at you. You're so pretty!"

When she's done with him, she started to fix herself. She puts on a little make-up and untied her hair too. Neji have never seen her hair down before and he loved it.

"So were you."

"Thank you." She gave him a sweet smile and grabbed his hand to draw him closer to her. They both faced the body mirror.

"See, I told ya. You're prettier than me once you've become a girl. We look like best friends or sisters. No, we look like twins! Only you're prettier. Tonight, Neji don't exist. From now on your name is Jeni, understood?"

He shrugged. "You say so, but just for tonight."

"Sure, my pretty." She blinked at him. "We will go out on a friendly date. Just like best friends. Let's see how many guys will be drawn by your beauty and charm."

"Oh please, you're embarrassing me."

"But I'm just telling the truth."

"Fine, let's go."

"Ooh…you're excited, eh?"

"I just wanna get this thing over, as fast as humanly possible, got it?" he glared at her so hard. She just smiled.

They made their way out the house.

And so begins a very wonderful night, or is it?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Teaching Him to Walk

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Naruto.

_Thanks for reading the first chapter. Now, here's another one. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Teaching Him to Walk**

"What's with that walk?"

"What?"

"And that talk?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a girl tonight, remember? So you better act like one…and stop swaying your purse that way!"

The couple just got out of Ten-ten's house and started walking down the street. But before they could go any further, Ten-ten noticed how Neji walks so she scolded him. But Neji doesn't seem to bother.

"Neji, if you will not act properly, people might get the wrong idea about you." She said obnoxiously.

"Wrong idea?"

"What do you want them to think, you're a gay or you're a lesbian?" she gave Neji a serious look.

"…"

"You look lesbian to me."

"Fine!" he snapped. "Show it."

"Watch and learn. Try to walk like this." She started to walk girlishly. "Ok, your turn."

Neji yawned. "How is it again?"

She gritted her teeth. "You should pay attention!" she screamed to his face. "Why don't you use your byakugan?"

"The byakugan doesn't copy techniques."

"Then go borrow Sasuke's sharinghan… Neji, it wasn't a technique, it's just a goddamn walk, so move it!"

"Do you think it's easy for me! I told you, these heels are killing my feet!" he snapped back.

When suddenly…

"Hello Ten-ten." An old man interrupts their quarreling.

"Hello Grandpa." She greeted back.

"Who's that girl? Is she your friend?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Jeni." She said politely.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said… this is my friend Jeni…" She said, almost screaming to his ears.

"Oh, hello Jeni. I'm Ten-ten's grandfather."

"Hello Grandpa. Nice to meet you." he said loud enough for the old man to hear him. But he said it in a very girlish voice. Meanwhile, Ten-ten just stood there, wide-eyed.

"You are very beautiful." He said and then blinked to Neji.

"Th-thanks grandpa." Neji look stunned.

"Well, I better be going now. Nice to meet you Jeni." He blinked again and then walked off.

"Neji, you're awesome! I can't believe you can talk like that." she burst out.

"And it seems my grandpa likes you!"

Neji blushed. "Would you please shut up, you're scaring me!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…wait, you're afraid of my grandpa?"

"Well, it seems to me that he's a pervert."

"Hey, watch your mouth, mister. That's my grandfather you're calling a pervert."

"Well he is."

"Knock it off, will ya? Ok, on with our prac…" her face steamed when she felt a hand touching her butt. She turned around to punch whoever it is when…

"Ten-ten"

"G-g-grandpa! W-what are you doin' here?"

"I forgot I should be heading this way instead of that way." He said while pointing out the directions. "So, see you around ladies." Then walked away to the other side of the street.

"What a pervert!"

"See, I told ya."

"I can't believe he's my grandfather." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well believe it."

"Ok, enough with that. Let's continue with our walking session, shall we?"

"Fine with me."

Ten-ten once again walked girlishly. This time, Neji pays his attention to what she is doing.

"Now, your turn."

"Ok." He took a deep breath and started walking girlishly and modestly, complete with hip movement. Ten-ten was in awe. She could not believe what she is seeing right now.

"How do I look?" (Imagine Neji doing Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's)

"You look fantastic! …Don't stop…just go on…

…you're looking good, baby…

…turn around…

…now to your right…

…to your left…

…perfect!…

…put your hand on your waist…

…now on your side…

…fabulous!…

…strip and tease…

…oh, that's hot…

…shake that thing, honey…

…give me your best shot c'mon…

…oh, I love this…"

"Ten-ten!"

"Yes, baby?"

"We're not doing a fashion show here." Neji said, looking tired after doing all those poses.

"Oh, yes… I'm sorry. I just got carried away. Um…let's go?"

"Let me rest first. My feet hurt." He sat to a nearby bench.

"Do you want me to massage your feet?"

"Sure."

Ten-ten gently massaged Neji's feet. He feels so relieved and cozy.

"You're doing great, thanks." She then gave him a sweet smile.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble with Boys

My friend told me that if a guy is look like a girl, he is handsome. That's where I got my idea of this fanfic coz I always thought Neji is good looking. Also from the episode where Naruto met Haku and he thought he was a girl. Anyway, Haku and Sasuke look cute together as a couple. Don't you think?

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you found it funny. So here's another one and I hope you enjoy your stay.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouble with Boys**

As the couple strolls down to the streets of Konoha, people can't help but gaze at the two young ladies wearing identical dresses. Especially the guys who kept their eyes glued to a certain brown-haired, white-eyed girl (or so they seemed). If you could read their mind, there's only one question asked: "Who's that girl?"

"Gosh, Neji…I mean Je-ni…look at those people, they just can't take their eyes off you!" Ten-ten elbowed him.

Neji is nothing but embarrassed. This moment is killing him. And as far as he could remember, he never had this kind of feeling before, just now.

"Cut it out, please. There's no way these people would find out that the girl they are looking at is Hyuuga Neji, or else."

Sure he had a lot of stares before, from his pathetic and flippant fan girls, and from the people who knows the great Hyuuga prodigy, and even had drawn big attentions. But this one's different, especially with so many guys gawking at him with those dirty looks. He could feel his tranquility subsiding. He really wanna give them each a dose of his gentle fist, or to get rid of them fast, a splash of kaiten is a must. But thanks to this small voice inside his head whispering him '_Neji, get a hold of your self. You don't wanna waste your precious chakra to those stupid jerks, do you?'_, half of the male population of Konoha must be dead now.

Until he heard an infuriating noise…

_'Wit-wiw' (whistle) _"Nice body."

'_That's it! …he's dead!' _

_(Inner Neji) 'Neji, calm down!' _

_'Just this once…I'll show em'' _

_(Inner Neji sighed) 'Ok… you're on your own, pal.' _

Neji glared to the group of young men standing in front of a butcher shop. When he spotted the jerk…

"Ten-ten, stay here. Lemme take care of this." She holds his wrist to stop him then whispered…

"Wait, just remember do it the girly way, ok?"

"Just watch."

He hikes toward the ugly, stinky, jerky, and acne-prone guy that whistled to him as he cracked his right knuckle.

"Hey babe, wanna…" '_Boog!' (punch) _"Aah……… (fading)"

Before he could say anything dumb, Neji's fist already struck his face and he's now soaring high in the sky.

"What did I tell you about messing up with girls?" the old butcher said after he saw how the guy disappeared in the night sky by Neji's punch. "He's in a better place now, I think."

Well, at first that's what the jerk thought so. After Neji beats him, he dropped in a hot spring full of naked girls.

"I think I'm in heaven now." His nose bleed and his eyes widened when he saw the nude bodies. But his eyes popped out from their sockets when he saw them coming over him furiously with eyes burning in anger. "O-oh……it must be the other place……Aahhhh………ouch……aw……ooohhh……" He was slapped, punched, scalped, hit, thumped, clouted, smacked, stroke, jolted and kicked out of the hot spring. "Aahhhh…………(fading)" and now he's flying again.

Now, back to our gorgeous couple…

"Neji, I told you to do it the girly way. You should have given him a slap instead of a punch."

"But you were about to punched your grandpa too, remember?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know, that's the right way to deal with perverts."

At the restaurant…

_"Irasshaimase!" _

"Table for two, please."

Neji and Ten-ten sat at the table beside the glass window. They could be seen even outside. That's why anyone who passes by couldn't help but turn his head and stare. If that's the case outside, what more inside.

"_Ueita, _may I have the menu?"

_"Hai!" _he gave him the menu. "_Gochumon o uketamawarimasu?" _

"I will take a steak."

"Make that two." Add Neji.

_"Hai, tadaima motte mairimasu." _The waiter nodded and then left.

While waiting for their food, a guy approached their seats.

"Angel?" he refers to Neji.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you're an angel…came down from the sky." He said with tantalizing eyes.

_'What a pathetic little insect.' _Neji muttered to himself and then called out the waiter.

_"Sumimasen, Ueita. _Can you take this 'insect' out, please? You never know when the health inspector might come."

"Right away, maam." He nodded. "I'm sorry sir but you have to leave."

"Leave? I'm also a customer here."

"I know, but another customer is complainingagainst you and I'm afraid that's enough to sent you out."

"I wanna talk to your manager, now!"

"Sure sir. But I'm certain he will tell you the same thing."

"Fine! I'll go." He then looked dangerously to Neji. "But I'm not through with you yet, missy."

Neji just smirked as the guy left.

"Ha…ha…ha… nice one, Jeni." Ten-ten giggled. She was holding herself up from a hysterical laugh while watching Neji calling the guy 'insect' and when he was arguing with the waiter.

"Hm, he messed up with the wrong guy."

"I thought you're gonna punch him. Good thing you know how to control your temper."

"I just don't wanna make a scene myself."

"He's still pretty lucky, though."

A few moments ago, their food finally arrives.

_"Itadakimasu!" _

They both ate in silence when suddenly…

"If you will not take your eyes off that girl…" a girl with curly auburn hair yelled while pointing to Neji. "…I will…"

"Huh…are you saying something?" her boyfriend asked who just took his eyes off the 'white-eyed girl'.

She gritted her teeth "Rrrr…That's it! Have a nice life alone!" _'Pak' (Slap) _

"Hey, wait up. I'm sorry!" the guy was running over to catch her up.

"Sir, you forgot to pay your bill! Sir…" the waiter called out as he too was running.

After witnessing all that…

"They just broke up. And it was all because of you."

"I feel sorry for her. Anyway, she made the right choice."

"You turned down a guy and made a couple broke up in just nearly eight minutes. That's quite a record."

"…"

They continued with their dinner but before they could finish their meal, two guys who just entered the restaurant loomed to them.

"Good evening, ladies. I'm Matt and this is my best friend Damon." He motioned to his friend.

"Hi! It seems that you're alone. Do you mind if we join you?"

Ten-ten just let Neji to deal with these "insects". So Neji spoke up with mocking voice.

"I don't think that is necessary cause we don't entertain strangers. And 'we' are not alone, can't you see there are two of us. So, if you were kind enough, would you please leave now cause you're making me loose my appetite with your faces, if you know what I mean. Anyway, you know the way out."

Upon hearing that, the two poor guys walked out the place with their heads bowed down. When they're out of sight…

"Now, that's the way to do it."

"They're spoiling our date."

"For the record, you made a couple ended their relationship tonight and already turned down three guys in less than ten minutes."

"Now, make that four."

He pointed out a chap that's about to come near them. He headed straight to Neji.

"Excuse me miss. Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"I mean, when you fall down from heaven?" he said with a shining grin.

_'Another pathetic insect.' _Neji shook his head. Instead of calling out the waiter for the second time, he stood up and placed his palm on the guy's chest.

"Aagh…" the guy blurted out in pain while holding his chest.

"Now you know why I fell from heaven." He said evilly. He just gentle fisted the guy right into the heart.

"What did…you…do to…me…?" he cried in pain.

"I just broke your heart. So if I were you, I'll go straight to the hospital."

"That's…a good…idea…thanks."

"_Ueita, _would you please bring this poor guy to the hospital? I think he's having a heart attack."

"Sure, maam. Right away. Come sir." He accompanied the guy who can barely stand.

The 'poorest' guy and the waiter now left.

"You made a couple broke up, turned down four guys in nearly twelve minutes, and gentle fisted the last one. That's the worst you've done so far."

"Guys like that are just pain in the ass. Especially the last one."

"Why did you use your gentle fist to an ordinary person? You might kill him."

"Don't worry. I just gave him enough to make his chest ache. No one dies with that. And besides, he's the corniest among them so he deserves it."

"I agree." Ten-ten nodded.

"Now let's finish eating already. I wanna get outta here fast."

"Leave? But we're just getting started with our date."

"With this bunch of losers drooling all over me, I don't think we can have a nice date here. Let's do this in other place."

"Jeni, nothing could be more perfect than this. Like what you said, a lot of guys here are drooling over you, and that's what I want to happen in our date tonight. That's why I made you dressed up like that. I wanna see how many guys will be drawn by your unbearable spell."

"You really love to torture me, aren't you?"

"I'm not torturing you, I just love to see you like that."

"Hm, whatever you say, Ten-ten. Whatever you say."

"Ok, back to Nej… rather 'Jeni's Heartbreaking Record', four guys have been turned down and a couple has ended their relationship. Overall, this restaurant has lost six customers because of you. And those six left with their hearts broken. Not to mention that stinky pervert who just disappeared after you gave him that solid punch. I wander where he is now."

Well, after he was slapped, punched, scalped, hit, thumped, clouted, smacked, stroke, jolted and kicked out of the hot spring by the furious girls, the jerk flew and then landed straight to a certain white-haired hermit who was standing on a tree branch with his binocular night vision, a pen and a notebook. This white-haired hermit was watching some young ladies taking a hot bath in a near by hot spring resort. He got mad when this guy landed on him because he was agitated from his data gathering for his novel and since he's having a lot of fun watching those ladies. So, the hermit beats the jerk and tied him upside down on a tree branch. Don't worry he's still alive.

More boys to come…including shinobis they know.

* * *

That's it! I'm done with the third chapter. I hope it wasn't disappointing. 

Here are the meanings of some Japanese terms and phrases used in this chapter in case you didn't understand:

_Irasshaimase! _Welcome!

_Ueita _Waiter

_Hai _Yes

_Gochumon o uketamawarimasu? _May I take your order, please?

_Hai, tadaima motte mairimasu. _Yes, I will bring right away.

_Sumimasen _Excuse me

_Itadakimasu! "_Thank you" for the food before eating

For the '_wit-wiw' _and_ 'boog' _and _'pak'_, I really didn't know how to spell that sounds out, you know about the punch, the whistle, and the slap.

For the Matt and Damon names, it was originally Steve and Nash. But since Steve Nash is my favorite NBA star and one of my ultimate crushes, I don't think I wanna take his name in vain. But I didn't mean to offend Matt Damon's fans. It's just that I can't think of any names so I'm sorry.

Thank you for reading. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: It Sucks Being A Girl

Disclaimer: Still, I do not own Naruto.

The title is quite disgusting, especially for girls, so read it if you wanna know what's behind it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: It Sucks Being a Girl **

"Excuse me. I have to go to the comfort room."

Neji excused himself to Ten-ten when he felt his bladder ready to explode.

"Sure, but do you know which one?" she asked with concern look.

Neji gaped at her as he stood up then said, "What do you think of me, an imbecile? Of course I do."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you're a genius. Well, good luck."

'_What's with her?' _he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the comfort room.

When he reached his destination, he opened the door and pushes himself in. Everyone in that room stopped on what they were doing and stared at him, astounded. That's when he realized…

"Um…Miss, I'm afraid you got in the wrong place."

"Yes. The lady's room is right across the hall. This is the man's room."

"Ooops… Sorry." Neji blurted out girlishly and quickly exited the male restroom.

"It's ok miss." Another man called out. "Man she's hot."

'_What the heck have I done! That's really embarrassing!' _

Neji stayed outside the restrooms for quite a while…and that worries Ten-ten.

'_Whatever happened to Neji?'_

She stood up and marched her way to the restroom where she spotted Neji leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here? Are you done already?" she asked.

"No. Not yet."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I can't go in there." He said while pointing his finger on the lady's room sign.

"Why not? You're a girl tonight, remember? They won't notice. Everyone here thinks you're a girl."

"I know. But I just can't. After all, I'm still a boy."

"So, you want to enter there, looking like that?" she pointed out the man's room sign.

"…"

"C'mon. You don't have a choice, or you'll pee on your skirt here."

"…"

"Don't be shy. It's all right. You won't see anything disgusting. Let's now go inside."

"Fine."

They entered the room in which Neji never thought he would ever go in. If Jiraiya will find this out, for sure he will die in envy. But Neji's different, he's not a pervert (I believe he's not, mind you). Anyways, he saw what girls usually do inside the lady's room. There are some who are facing the mirror, fixing their hair or retouching their make-up. Some go straight to the stalls to get down with their business. But most are like talking and laughing and all. But what catches Neji's attention were the two girls fixing their hair while talking about the latest gossip about the hottest guy in Konoha, which according to them is Uchiha Sasuke. Obviously, these two are members, or even officers, of the L-O-V-E Love Me Sasuke Fans Club.

"Hey girl. Have you heard the latest news?"

"About our beloved Sasuke? What is it?"

"Well according to our most reliable source, he will dye his hair purple this weekend."

"Really? That's hot."

"Yeah. Really hot!"

"Aahh…" they both squeal in quiver.

'_Hm, as if that Uchiha would do such crazy thing. He's not worthy as my rival if ever he would.' _Neji just shook his head upon hearing all these and made his way inside the stall Ten-ten just got out from. He flushed the toilet so that nobody would here that he's peeing the guy way (You know, when guys pee, you can here some sort of sound). When he turned his gaze to the trashcan beside the toilet, he got disgusted with the nasty looking object inside it.

'_That's gross. What the hell is that?'_

When he got out the stall, he saw two familiar faces that just entered the restroom. He quickly hid his face cause he thought they might recognize him. But of course they won't. Before he and Ten-ten could get out, a little scene took place…

"Oh, look who's here." One of the girl's who just entered said mockingly. Ten-ten and Neji both stopped.

Her companion adds up. "What a coincidence. The president and the vice president of our rival clan are here." _(they both call their fans club 'clan' cause they believe they will be part of the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan someday)_

Sasuke's fan girl spoke up. "Oh, hi. So, still having that evil plan of yours going on, to deteriorate our beloved Sasuke so your pathetic Hyuuga prodigy will prevail?"

"Well, we both know that is not necessary because only yourself could afford to do idiotic things. And don't ever call our lovable Neji pathetic cause that Uchiha Sasuke is the pathetic. He's acting so cool and hip, and pretending to be a genius, but the truth is…he's not. Lovable Neji would beat him up easily in a fight cause he is the true genius. Not a pretender."

'_That's true. But I don't think that Uchiha is a pretender.' _Neji told himself. He and Ten-ten are watching this little cockfight, so as the other girls.

"Oh yeah? Well you're wrong. Beloved Sasuke is a genius because he came from the most feared clan of the Leaf, the Uchiha Clan."

"The Uchiha Clan may be the most feared, but the Hyuuga Clan is the strongest in the Leaf Village. From which our lovable Neji came."

"You're maybe right. But he is a member of the Branch Family…and Branch Family suck!"

_(Anime vein appeared on Neji's forehead) _Neji gritted his teeth. So Ten-ten hold his hand tightly to prevent him from doing the unthinkable.

"Take that back! Branch family of Hyuuga doesn't suck!" Neji's fan girl said.

"Yeah! And lovable Neji has mastered the bloodline limit of Hyuuga by his own at a very young age, despite of being a member of the Branch family. And that makes him the genius among geniuses. Can your pathetic little Sasuke do that?"

"Of course he can. After all, he has the sharinghan."

"Lovable Neji has the byakugan."

"The sharinghan can copy techniques."

"The byakugan can see the inner coils and the chakra points."

"Beloved Sasuke can blow fireballs from his mouth."

"Lovable Neji use the Jyuuken. And he has an ultimate defense. Does your Sasuke have that?"

"Does he?" the president murmured to her vice.

"I don't know." The other girl just shrugged.

"We better research on that."

"Huh, you didn't know all his techniques? How pathetic."

"We're not pathetic! And our beloved Sasuke is the number 1 rookie of the Ninja Academy this year."

"Lovable Neji was the number 1 rookie last year."

"That was a year ago."

"Cause he's no longer a rookie but he's still the best leaf genin."

"But he was beaten up by a rookie, remember? Uzumaki Naruto."

Somewhere in Konoha, Naruto sneezed. "Achoo!"

'_Rrrr…that's a different story.' _Neji thought, disgusted.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh? That reminds me. Was he the boy Uchiha Sasuke kissed?"

"Eew, Uchiha Sasuke kissed a boy? I bet he's a gay."

"Hey, he's not a gay! That was an accident. It was all that stupid Naruto's fault!"

"Only a gay would do that. Kissing someone from the same sex."

"I said he's not a gay! Maybe Hyuuga Neji is the gay because he looks like a girl."

Neji blushed. Ten-ten holds his hand more tightly.

"He's not a gay. Maybe you're just jealous because his hair is a lot prettier than yours."

"Only a girl takes care of her hair that well. But in his case, only a gay."

'_I'm not doing anything to my hair. This is natural.'_

"Neji's not gay. In fact, he already has a girlfriend… Oh yeah, I wander what's gotten into him to have Ten-ten as his girlfriend? She looks like a witch. Maybe she used some kind of a spell on him. Damn that bitch!"

'_What the hell did you call me?' _Now it's Ten-ten's jaws tightened. And it's Neji now who's preventing her from doing the unthinkable.

"You never know. He's maybe just using her to conceal his true color."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke is the Gay!"

"No, Neji!"

"Sasuke!"

"Neji!"

"Sasuke!"

"Ne-ji!"

"Sasu-ke!"

"Neji. N-E-J-I. Neji!"

"Sasuke. S-A-S-K-E. Sasuke!"

"It's S-A-S-U-K-E, baka!"

"Well, I don't care, dobe!"

"Sasuke's cool."

"Neji's hot."

"Hyuuga Neji's outfit sucks!"

"What's special about Uchiha Sasuke's outfit? …Nothing!"

"Neji looks like an elementary school boy."

"He's not!"

"Look at his outfit. He tacks his shirt in his blue shorts. It's like he's going to school without his lunchbox. He has a horrible fashion sense. Unlike our beloved Sasuke, he looks cool with his outfit. Now that's the statement."

'_Is that really what they think of my dress…and of me? An elementary school boy?'_

"Well…maybe you're right about Neji. But he still is the sexiest and the hottest. I mean, look at Sasuke. His body is like that of a nine year-old kid. And he's stunt. I mean, he's only 4'11" and he's already 13 years old? Lovable Neji is also 13 but he's 5'3". And damn, that body! No matter who you ask, she will tell you that Neji's the hottest."

"Sister, who's the hottest guy in Konoha?" she asked her vice again.

"Of course our beloved Sasuke!"

"See."

"But you just said Sasuke's cool."

"Yeah, but he's hot as well."

"That's stupid. He can't be cool and hot at the same time. What is he, lukewarm?"

"What kind of question is that, dim-wit?"

"I'm not dim-wit… Oh yeah, Sasuke looks like Homo habilis."

"Neji looks like Homo erectus."

"Well, Homo erectus is more evolved than the Homo habilis."

"Shit, I forgot." She slapped her forehead.

"Ha… slow."

'_Hm…' _Neji just sighed. He motioned to Ten-ten and they both left the restroom as the war continues.

"I can't believe girls behave that way."

"Well, not all. Only the fanatics to you and to that Uchiha kid."

"They act like that because of me and Sasuke?"

"Believe it or not, they do. They will even fight and die for you. You sure is lucky to have them… oh no, I should take that back. You're ill fated to have them. Can you believe it? One of your fan girls just called me a witch and a bitch! And even have the guts to say that I put a spell on you! Rrrr…the nerve."

"Why? Isn't it true? I mean about that spell thing?"

Ten-ten glared dangerously at him.

"He…he…just kidding. Maybe she's just jealous of you."

"Huh, she better be. They better be."

Neji suddenly remembers something.

"Ten-ten, I saw something in the garbage back there. It was very nasty with red thing on it. What was it?"

"Oh, you mean a cottony stuff with a stain of blood?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a girl thing."

"Girl thing?" he looked curious.

"Well you know, for girls only."

"What is it?" he asked, very curious.

"It's a napkin."

"What's that for?"

"How will I start? Ok, when a girl hits the puberty stage, she will start to have her period."

"What period?"

"Period, you know, menstruation period."

"What exactly is that?"

"Every month, a girl will release one egg cell from her ovary. If it's not fertilized, it'll flow out as blood. That's when she needs to use a napkin. So the blood won't stain her clothes. And what you saw back there was a napkin with menstrual blood."

"But it looked nasty."

"It wasn't properly dumped."

"Was it yours?"

"No, it wasn't mine! I'm already done last week and I'm dumping mine properly. Well, it's not only nasty but it also bites. When it's my first day, my tummy aches. It really has a lot of hassle."

"But it's normal, right?"

"Of course! You will not exist in this world if it wasn't to your mother's period."

"So does that mean you also know how babies are made?"

"You mean, you don't know about that too?"

"Well I do. I'm just wonderin' if you also do. Now, do you?"

"Um… we'll talk about that later, ok? You want some dessert?

"Sure."

"_Uieta…" _she called out.

"Good thing I was born as a boy. It sucks being a girl."

"Well, sometimes."

* * *

I really had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it too. I released here my feelings as a girl, especially when I'm having 'those days'. I'm sure you understand (and agree). It sometimes sucks being a girl but I'm glad that I am one.

No offense to all Sasuke and Neji fans out there. I'm a huge Neji fan as well. I made the insults even between the two so that it wouldn't be biased. I got the infos from so you can check it out if you want to.

Thanks for reading this Chapter. I'll finish this fic, promise.


	5. Chapter 5: A Shinobi in Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Maybe someday I will.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Shinobi in Love**

Aburame Shino just came from a mission with his father. He's now off to his house when he spotted a someone. He stopped from walking and lowered his shades to see it clearly.

'_Who's that girl?' _he asked himself then continued with his journey.

Hatake Kakashi was headingto the Hokage Tower for an emergency meeting. He was reading his sixth volume of Icha Icha Paradise while. He hastily raised his head from the book when he saw someone from the corner of his sharinghan-free eye. _"Who's that girl?"_ he asked himself but reminded also afterwards, _'Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, you're too old for a teenage girl. You may charge with child abuse. You better stick with older women like Kurenai or Anko or the Hokage.' _

"Neji…I mean Jeni, look, is that the eternal rival of Gai-sensei? Hatake Kakashi? He's looking right at you." Ten-ten whispered to Neji while pointing at Kakashi.

"I know so quit pointing." Kakashi didn't notice anyway so he walked on.

A boy and a girl are walking in a cloud nine with their hands held together. They once in a while managed to give each other a kiss and a snuggle. Hearts can be seen flying around them. When all of a sudden, the hearts on the top of the boy's head exploded one by one. Without any word at all, the girl gave him a hard knock on the face and stomped away. A mark of a palm is visible on his left cheek. He runs over for his girl while screaming, "Hey, what is that for? Wait up!"

In the restaurant, Ten-ten and Neji are oblivious to everything that is happening around them. They are not talking with each other becausefor theyare busy with their desserts. Chocolate moose for Ten-ten while banana split for Neji.

Uzumaki Naruto is heading on his usual way, to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, with Iruka-sensei. He was talking non-stop while walking, so Iruka got surprised when Naruto came to a stop. He understands everything when he gazed at to what catches Naruto's attention. He gave him a smile and a thud on the back.

"You like her Naruto?"

"Huh… um… well, I think so… he he." He replied while scratching his back.

"I can see you're finally growing up."

"He he. Well, what do you think?"

"Of her? She's pretty. Why don't you go there and introduce yourself?"

"…" He heard his stomach rumbled.

"If you want we could take our dinner in that restaurant." Iruka suggested.

"No. I don't think I can do that and I want to eat some ramen. I think she's a Hyuuga. Maybe I'll just ask Hinata tomorrow. She probably knows her."

"Okay. I never thought you could be timid." He said and they go on to their route.

Ten-ten and Neji spotted them…

"That's Uzumaki Naruto and Iruka-sensei. Do you think they recognized me or you?" he asked Ten-ten.

"Of course they didn't. You're too girly to be recognized and they've never seen me with my hair down before. So stay cool." Ten-ten answered.

Meanwhile, another familiar shinobi was walking down the street, sentimenting…

"Why can't I get myself a girlfriend?" Rock Lee asked himself bitterly with waterfall tears pouring from his eyes. He thought of Neji and Ten-ten having their date tonight because it was their team's day-off.

"Why does Neji's always on top?" He asked himself again, begrudgingly. "He's my rival in almost everything and I'm always beaten by him, in fights and even with girls. And instead of me, he got a girlfriend first. If only my Sakura would realize that I'm the right guy for her and not that Uchiha. Anyway, what is it in those two that make them every girl's fantasy? If I couldn't change Sakura's mind, I better find someone else to share my affection with." He told himself sadly. He passed by a restaurant and stopped when his eyes caught someone. "This must be goodbye for my dear Sakura."

"Neji look, that's Lee. And he's staring over here. Do you think he recognized us? After all, he's our teammate." Ten-ten asked Neji nervously. "Oh my, he's coming over here now!" she said in horror.

"If he did, then I have no choice but to kill him."

"Neji!"

"Okay, okay, I won't. But let me handle this. Just chill out." He said coolly. He told himself that it's just Lee. He can take him easily.

Lee entered the restaurant and went straight to Ten-ten and Neji's table. Ten-ten froze when Lee finally approached them.

"Good evening…" Lee greeted them, obviously nervous. Ten-ten couldn't look at his face while Neji kept calm. "My name is Rock Lee. I didn't mean to be rude but may I know your names, especially you miss?" He blinked at Neji.

Neji looked at him straight and said with girlish voice, "I'm sorry but we don't entertain strangers especially those with fuzzy eyebrows."

Lee's face turned sour again butthensmiled. "That's okay I understand. But I assure you that I'm not a bad guy. I am a genin of this village and I want you to know that I am ready to protect and serve you. Just call my name and I'll be there." He gave them a nice guy pose complete with shining smile.

"Thanks. But I would appreciate it if you will leave now."

"I understand. Sorry for bothering you. Remember, just call my name and I'll be there." Lee then exits in bliss.

"See, you shouldn't worry too much."

"Thank goodness he's such a moron." Ten-ten sighed. "You wanna go to the mall?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I thought you wanna stay here?"

"I figured that there will be more boys in the mall than here."

"I don't want to. Instead, lets go to the park. I wanna breathe some fresh air."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then let's go!"

Neji called out the waiter to pay their bill. Then they went outside and headed straight to the park.

At the park, they could see a lot of people, mostly lovers, enjoying the lovely autumn evening. The park floor is slightly covered with colorful autumn leaves falling from the maple trees. The full moon shines brightly in the night sky. Stars are like diamonds, twinkling with the moon. The air is cool and crisp, enough to add up sweetness to the atmosphere. Everything is cozy and beautiful. It's such a perfect ambiance to be romantic. Ten-ten and Neji sat on a bench under a light post. They watched the moon in silence. Neji really wanted to hold Ten-ten's hand or loop his arm around her waist like he always do, but he just can't. He's a girl tonight. If people would see him doing such actions, they might think he's a lesbian. That's why he's really pissed. He can't take advantage of this moment. He just wishes this night to be over so that he could get back to his normal life. Anyway, he said he's here to grab some fresh air.

At that moment, Inuzuka Kiba was also in the park, striding while Akamaru's on top of his head. He stopped when his eyes got a glimpse of someone.

"Who's that girl?" he asked.

"Arf… arf… (Don't ask me)" barked Akamaru.

"She's a Hyuuga. See? She has the same eyes as Hinata. Maybe she knows her. Better ask her tomorrow. C'mon Akamaru, Mom will surely get mad if we come homelate for dinner."

"Arf… (OK!)" Akamaru replied as he jumped off Kiba's head to race against him.

Just then, two shinobis came to view, a chunin and a genin.

"Hurry up Shikamaru, I'm really starving." Choji complained.

"You're really troublesome, especially your tummy." Shikamaru whined.

"Just hurry up, if we will not run, I will die!"

"Running is troublesome. Let's just walk, but walking is troublesome too."

"Do you really want me to die? Do you know what troublesome is? Troublesome is being starved and not eating!" Choji yelled-out.

"How troublesome." He shook his head. When he looked at Choji, he was stunned when he saw the fat genin stopped running. "Now what?" he murmured to himself then walks toward Choji. "Hey what are you looking at?"

"Shikamaru look. Isn't she pretty?" he asked dreamily.

"Who? There are two of them."

"The girl in pink."

"Well, she's fine." Shikamaru said casually.

"What do you mean she's fine. Are you blind?" Choji can't believe his ears.

"Alright, alright, she's pretty…but you know what? She's kinda familiar. And the other girl too."

"Do you know them? C'mon introduce me." He dragged Shikamaru towards the two but Shikamaru struggles.

"I didn't say I know them, I just said they are familiar."

"Let's just try, ok? Now c'mon." he dragged him again.

"I'm telling you, girls are troublesome."

"Only Ino and Sakura, not these girls." Shikamaru just rolled his eyes while Choji dragged him towards the light post where Ten-ten and Neji sits.

Neji and Ten-ten saw them so they get into action.

"Ten-ten don't underestimate that chunin, you know how smart he is."

"He probably recognized us, don't you think?"

"Just act naturally. Don't show him you're nervous. Ok here they are, let's roll."

"Hello ladies. My name is Akimichi Choji and this is Nara Shikamaru. May we get your names."

"NO." Neji simply said.

Choji's face saddened. "Why not?"

"Because we don't want to, now leave." Neji shook his head with his eyes closed.

"Ok, we'll leave now. Let's go Shikamaru." He said with teary eyes then they left.

"See, piece of cake." He noticed Ten-ten was quiet. "What's wrong?"

"I think he recognized me?" Ten-ten said nervously.

"Who? Shikamaru?"

"Yes!" she nodded.

"How could you say that?"

"He kept looking at me the whole time. He was looking at me suspiciously. And maybe he recognized you too." She said in paranoia.

"You're exaggerating. If he did, he should have told it so, but he didn't so keep it down, ok?"

"But what if he did? What are we going to do?"

"He didn't, ok." He was trying to calm her down.

Uchiha Sasuke also heads home. He was tracking his usual way over the park when he heard someone calling his name. "Sasuke, wait for me." It was Sakura, his teammate.

'_Now, what does she want?' _He asked to himself. He stopped then turned to her. "What?" he asked, sort of angry.

"I…I was just wondering if…you would like to eat ramen with me. I know you just came from training with Kakashi-sensei so I'm sure you're hungry. What do you say?" she said, hopeful.

"No, now go home." Sakura was saddened by his answer but she quickly brushed it off.

"Well, can I just walk with you?"

Sasuke just sighed and started walking again. "Whatever you say."

Sakura smiled. They wereonly having few steps when Sasuke stopped suddenly. He has this far look on his eyes. When Sakura turned to where his eyes are glued, she was stunned. _'Sasuke?'_

"Hey wide-forehead Sakura, why are you with my Sasuke?" Ino was running towards them, yelling, but when she saw the look on Sasuke's face, she stopped. _'Sasuke?'_. "Sakura, what happened to my Sasuke. Why does he keep staring at those girls?"

Meanwhile, Neji caught Sasuke's gaze. He was distressed seeing the Uchiha smiling at him.

"Oh no. Ten-ten let's get out of here."

"Why?"

"See that? Uchiha Sasuke is looking at me so we better go now." They stood up then left. When Sasuke saw them left, the look on his face changed then he walked again towards home. The two kunoichis beside him was still puzzled with what they witnessed. But Sasuke never noticed for he was feeling something goofy inside.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6:The End of a Wonderful Evening

**Chapter 6. The End of a Wonderful Evening**

Neji and Ten-ten are now on their way home. Neji decided to end this date with Ten-ten after he freaked out upon seeing Uchiha Sasuke smiling at him.

"He's so freaky." Neji said, out of the blue.

"Who? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Neji nodded. "He smiled at me?"

"So? What's so freaky about that?"

"Don't you get it? Uchiha Sasuke smiled!" He said hysterically.

Ten-ten suddenly thinks of how Sasuke treats other girls like Sakura and Ino. That's when the most outrageous idea hits her. "Well, well, well…" Ten-ten said and let out a silly smile, "…I think he likes you."

Neji gritted his teeth as he looked at Ten-ten formidably, "Shut it Ten-ten, just shut it."

"Oh c'mon Neji, you wouldn't have acted like that if you didn't think so."

"I said shut up!"

But Ten-ten kept on snickering.

They are almost at Ten-ten's house when she saw a photo booth.

"Hey, let's have our pictures taken." She took his hand and dragged him over.

"What for?" he asked.

"So you won't forget this night. Now hurry up."

They enter the booth and started the picture taking. "Ok, cross your legs and smile." Ten-ten ordered Neji as she did the pose. But Neji didn't move at all.

"I said…cross your legs and smile!" She said, yelling at Neji's ears.

Neji gritted his teeth even more while scratching his ear where Ten-ten yelled at. "Alright, alright, you don't have yell." He did the pose then turned to the girl beside him. "Satisfied?"

"Perfect!"

_Click…_

"Now, another one…"

_Click…_

And more girly poses followed. (A/N: I'll just leave that to your imagination.)

After that horrifying moment, as for Neji, ends, Ten-ten took their photos out the booth and handed some to Neji. "Here you go."

"I don't wanna take that." He said, turning his head away.

"Just take it!" Ten-ten insisted. But Neji didn't care to listen or even to look at her.

She looked at Neji for quite a while with sympathy visible on her face, then took his hand. "Hey, I'm sorry." She said softly.

Finally, Neji turned his gaze back to her. He took the picture and started walking. "Let's get out of here."

Ten-ten smiled, feeling relieved inside.

Few moments later, they finally reached Ten-ten's house. "Do you wanna come inside?" asked Ten-ten.

"No thanks. I don't want your parents to see me like this." He said, seeing the light inside the house on. It means Ten-ten's parents are back from their mission.

"Ok."

Few moments of silence later, "Anyway, thanks for doing all these for me, Neji. I know how hard it is for you to went through all the gruesome stuffs I made you to go through. Making you wear that dress, put make-up, speak and act girlishly and all that. Thank you and…I'm sorry."

"I never thought you're such a drama queen." Neji snapped then smiled, not really used to see Ten-ten like that. "Don't let yourself get bothered about that. And besides, I had a wonderful night."

"You did?" her eyes widened and her face enlightened. "But I thought you're really pissed?"

"Well, kind of. But I don't really care about how I look for as long as I'm with you, that's what matters most."

"Oh Neji." Ten-ten gave Neji a huge hug and a big kiss. "You really love me." She breaks away and looked deeply at his white eyes. "I love you too."

"I know."

For the first time tonight, they had their sweet moment. But the moment of truth arrives, the moment to end this wonderful evening.

"I have to go now."

"I know. But are you sure you'll be fine? I mean, how would you get into your house dressing like that?"

"Don't worry, I can take it from here. Bye." Neji waved goodbye.

"_Sayonara! Oyasumi nasai!_" she waved back. She entered their house and was surprised to see her mom inside her room.

"What's the meaning of this? How did these get in here?" her mother asked suspiciously, holding Neji's dress in her arms.

Ten-ten seemed dumbfounded. She gulped, "Um…" and can't find the words to say.

"Yes, how?" her father revealed himself from the back. She's cornered now. Good thing an idea came to her rescue.

"That Neji! How dare him to leave such personal stuffs of him in my room!" her parents seemed confuse. "Don't worry mother, don't worry father. First thing tomorrow, I'll confront that Neji."

"What the hell are you saying?" her mother asked but then continue. "Ten-ten, we know that Neji is your boyfriend, but you don't have to rush yourself to do something you do not ought to do?"

Now, Ten-ten understands what her parents were trying to say. "Oh, now I get it. You think we had 'sex' in my room while you were out for a mission. Am I right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Her father answered.

"How dare you think of your daughter like that? Don't you trust me?" Ten-ten sighed in disbelief. "Mother, father, I know my limitations and I believe Neji does too. He loves me so he won't take advantage of me unlike what you think. And I will not intend to betray your trust. Besides, we're too young to have sex, and knowing Neji, his not that type of guy. He's not a pervert, okay? So please trust me. Trust us. And if we really had sex, why would he left his dress here and went back home naked? Don't you ever think of that?"

"Okay, we understand you. But how come his dresses are in here?"

Ten-ten have no choice but to confess to her parents, but not all. "I bought him new clothes. That's my gift for him and he changed here in my room for our date. He must have forgotten his dresses here. Anyway, I'll give that back to him tomorrow."

"Alright, we're sorry if we doubted you and Neji. It will never happen again. Now go to sleep, you look tired. Goodnight." Her parents gave her a goodnight kiss and left her in the room.

Meanwhile, Neji arrived home, safe and sound. He looked at himself in the mirror and still can't believe his eyes, seeing a beautiful girl in front of him. _'Is that really me?' _he asked himself. He opened the purse Ten-ten gave him and pour all the things inside it on his table. He found a lips tick, a foundation, and the concealer Ten-ten used to cover-up his curse seal. He still can't believe himself not having the curse seal on his fore-head. He changed to his usual sleep-wear and washed the make-up off his face. That's when he saw the curse seal once again. He get ready to go to sleep, but before he closes his eyes, he reminisced all the scenes that happened that night.

Morning comes, Ten-ten found Neji on their team's usual meeting place. He's always the one who gets there early. More often, Lee and their sensei, Gai, arrive together.

"Hi. Did you had goodnight sleep?" Ten-ten asked then sits beside Neji.

"Yes." Neji nodded then smiled. "Ten-ten, before I forget, I left my clothes at your house yesterday."

"Yeah, I'll give them back to you later. Actually my parents found your clothes in my room last night and asked how they get there."

"What did you say?" he asked, kinda nervous.

"I told them that I bought you new clothes as a gift and that you changed your outfits there."

"Did you tell them what kind of clothes?"

"No, of course not."

"Good." Neji released a sigh of relief.

"Ten-ten, Neji, good morning!" Lee was rushing over to them while waving his hand widely.

"Where's Gai-sensei?" asked Neji.

"He said we meet him in the Hokage tower. Hokage-sama called for a meeting and we have to be there now."

"Ok, let's go."

They jumped over tree branches as fast as they could. When they get to the Hokage tower, they found their sensei talking with other jounins. They also found there other teams of genins, the teams of Azuma (with Shikamaru) and Kurenai. Team seven arrived shortly after them. Neji's heart pound a bit heavy upon seeing the arrival of Sasuke. Naruto, on the other hand, quickly approached Hinata, who is currently talking with Kiba and Choji.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto greeted Hinata with a smile.

"He-hello N-naruto." Hinata greeted back while blushing.

"Um…mmm…." Naruto was hesitant at first but he still managed to let the words out. "I just want to ask you something."

"Sure…w-what is it?"

"Here's the story. I saw a girl last night and I think she's a Hyuuga because of her white eyes. She has a long brown hair that runs up to her waist and she's really pretty. She doesn't have a curse seal on her forehead so I figured she's from the main house. Do you know her?"

"You mean you saw her too?" asked Kiba and Choji in unison.

"Actually Naruto, that's exactly the same question Kiba and Choji have been asking me." Hinata interrupted.

"I saw her too." Lee suddenly involved himself to the conversation.

"What! Even you fuzzy eyebrows?" Naruto screamed.

Meanwhile, all ears are on Hinata, waiting for her answer. _'Are they talking about the same girl we saw last night in the park? The one who caught Sasuke's attention and made him smile?' _Sakura and Ino are having the same thoughts. They looked at Sasuke and weren't surprised to see him listening hard to the people talking, excited to know who the girl is. Neji and Ten-ten just looked at each other, waiting for what's gonna happen next. They can't believe, especially Neji, that his disguise as a girl would create such effect to these boys.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really familiar with all the members of the main family. So I'm afraid I can't answer your question." Hinata finally said.

"What?"

"That's too bad." Everyone were really disappointed, most especially Sasuke.

The same question still instills on their minds, _'Who's that girl?'_

Neji wasn't really stunned of what he heard. He's been expecting Hinata's answer to be like that.

"Is everyone here?" the 5th Hokage asked. Everybody formed their formation to face the Hokage. After confirming that all is present, she announced what she has to say.

"I called youall to tell you what we've talked about last night in our meeting. Your jounin instructors and I have decided that each of the genins, including you Shikamaru, will be paired-up with another genin from the other team. In other words, by two's.

Side comments from the genins came to surface. Sasuke raised his right hand to ask a question. "Why do we have to do this?"

"Yeah, why?" asked the other genins.

"Because we want to see how you would work and cooperate with other genins other than your team-mates. Teamwork is important but cooperation with other ninjas is also necessary to be a good shinobi. Now, I will show you the list of pairings." Shizune handed a scroll to the Hokage who unveils it in front of the ninjas.

Aburame Shino – Hyuuga Neji

Akimichi Choji – Ten-ten

Inuzuka Kiba – Yamanaka Ino

Rock Lee – Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuka – Nara Shikamaru

Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuuga Hinata

Different reactions came from different genins. This time, Neji raised the question. "Who made the pairings and how?"

"We basically made it through draw lots. Your respective senseis do the picking for you. If you do not have anymore questions, listen to me carefully." Tsunade cleared her throat as she went on. "I'm giving you one week to train and bond with your team-mate. Next week, you have to fight against other teams to see how your training goes, it's also a form of competition so you have to work hard and do your best, understood?"

"Hai!" everyone nodded to Hokage.

"Okay, get outta here and begin you're training now. I'll see you all next week. Dismiss."

* * *

(A/N) It took so long for me to update because midterms just ends. Finals will begin tomorrow but I promise to finish this as soon as possible. Hope you like this chapter. Please REVIEW, please, please, please. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Not A Girl!

The last Chapter...finally!

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'm not a Girl!**

One week later…

The Genins and their Jounin instructors meet in the Hokage tower. Memories came flowing for this is where the preliminary matches for the previous Chuunin exam took place. Few moments later, the 5th Hokage arrived and ordered to let the matches begin. The referee will be Shiranui Genma.

"I'll tell you now the rules. A team wins if both their opponents acknowledges defeat or if I said the match is over. No one will die. Consider this as a friendly battle but still do your best. The Hokage wants to see you in full power and your teamwork. Now, computer select!"

All eyes were on the computer as it chooses randomly. When the names appeared on the screen, the four shinobis jumped their way in the center.

'_This is gonna be interesting.' _Genma cleared his throat as he announces the first match.

"First match: Uchiha Sasuke & Nara Shikamaru vs. Hyuuga Neji & Aburame Shino."

'_Finally, a chance to fight him.' _Neji thought as he stared at Sasuke. _'I'll show him what a Hyuuga can do.'_

'_I've never seen this two fight before.' _Sasuke told himself. _'But I know they're both pretty strong, especially Hyuuga Neji. They won't beat me cause I'm the one who will kill Itachi.'_

'_This is troublesome.' _Shikamaru just whined then sighed.

After observing the four, _'Yep, they're ready.' _Genma announces the match to begin. "Let's get it on!"

Sasuke begins the assault by throwing some kunai towards Neji and Shino, who easily dodge them. Neji activated his byakugan so he can easily see his opponents' movements.

"So, you also use a special eye technique, eh?" said Sasuke when he saw Neji's eyes.

"This is byakugan and I'll show you how powerful this is compare to your sharingan."

"Oh yeah? Then we'll see about that. Sharingan!"

Sasuke also activated his sharingan then make few hand seals. "Kage Shuriken no jutsu!"

Neji narrowed his byakugan eyes to the shurikens heading against him. "Kaiten!"

'_What the hell was that?' _asked Sasuke to himself. _'And why can't I copy it with my sharingan? Is this his bloodline limit?'_

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Shino were also having a fight of their own.

'_Damn! This is troublesome. I can't use my Kage Mane no jutsu on him because of these stupid bugs.' _Shikamaru thought as he slashes them with his kunai. Shino kept on using Kikai Bunshin no jutsu to attack the Nara. _'If only I can take a spot where I can perform the handseal for my technique to trap these two. Better think of a plan.'_

Back to the Neji-Sasuke fight…

Ssasuke's eyes widened when he saw his shurikens blown away by Neji's chakra as he spins like a top.

"Now, my turn." Neji smirked as he looked at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, you are now within my field of Hakke."

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho." Neji started attacking Sasuke with his 64 chakra opening points attack. "2 strikes…4 strikes…8 strikes…16 strikes…32 strikes…64 strikes!"

'_Urgh…what the hell. I can't feel my chakra in me. Might as well activate the curse seal.' _But before he does that, he threw some kunai at Neji, which surprises the Hyuuga. But Neji easily dodges them but did not realized his forehead protector left his head when it was hit by one of Sasuke's kunais. When suddenly, Neji felt something weird.

'_Shit, I can't move!' _and also found his partner Shino, who also couldn't move. Then he saw Nara Shikamaru with a handseal. _'Damn! I forgot about him.'_

"He he he…Gotcha!"

Shikamaru finally get the chance to use his Kage Mane no jutsu and he successfully trapped their opponents.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at Neji. When the Hyuuga saw his expression, goofy expression that is, he felt awkward. But when he saw his forehead protector on the floor, his heart sank!

Meanwhile, in the crowd…

"I can't believe this. That's her!" said Naruto.

"That's the girl I was telling you about, Gai-sensei."

"What Lee!" Gai asked hysterically.

"Holy shit!" Ten-ten slapped her forehead. _'Now Neji's doomed!'_

Neji cannot believe that this is happening to him. Then it hits him. He remembered he put some concealer and foundation on his forehead that morning. He found them inside the purse Ten-ten gave him on their date. He just wants to see his curse seal gone, but now he regrets it. He just wishes that none of these had happened. Everybody just stared at him. He saw how the guys look at him so he screamed, "I'm not a girl!" but nobody seems to listen.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Uchiha Sasuke walked towards Neji. He wanna run out of there as fast as possible but he can't. he's still under Shikamaru's technique. Sasuke's getting closer and closer. When he reached Neji, he leaned over. Trying to put his lips against his. Now it's getting closer…and closer…and closer….

Hyuuga Neji woke up. Breathing heavily. His heart pounding so hard. His sweat dripping all over his body.

"What a horrible nightmare! (heavy breathing)" he wiped some sweat off his face. "Thank goodness it wasn't true." That night before he sleeps, he kept on thinking about Ten-ten and how their first date on the next day would go. "This is silly. She won't make me dress up like a girl. It was just a dream. It won't happen in real life." He kept on convincing himself.

The next day…

Neji came over Ten-ten's house to pick her up for their date. She asked him to wait for her while she gets him a drink. While sitting on the couch, Neji saw a shopping bag on top of the center table. He uses his byakugan to see what's inside. Without further ado, he left the house and the date is off…

Forever!

What do you think Neji saw inside the bag?

It's the same pink dress he wore in his dream!

**-THE END-**

* * *

Yup, it was just a crazy dream. Guess I wasn't so evil after all, huh?

Thanx for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. )


End file.
